The Legend of Scareye
by SunGlassWolf13
Summary: In Thunderclan's Camp, the Elder Orinfang tells three curious kits about Scareye. How he grew up, did great services to his clan and others. How he was betrayed by someone close to him, and how he ultimately prevented a crisis from destroying Thunderclan. I only own my own characters, anything related to Warrior's belongs to the Erin Hunter team. Rated T to be safe.
1. Character Reference

Main Characters:

Scarkit-Paw-Eye:

Scareye is a black tom with a white chest and a grey under-belly, with a grey fore-paw and a grey back-paw, and he has icy blue eyes. Ever since he was born into Thunderclan, he has a scar that goes up his right eye, thanks to a sharp rock in the nursery. He is quick and loyal, but has a tendency to put the ones he loves before him, endangering the mission. He is on thin ice with Stripedtail, because both have a crush on Honeyfur.

Stripedkit-Paw-Tail:

Stripedtail is Scareye's best friend. He is a brown tom with patches of white around his paws and chest, and as his names entails, his tail follows a pattern of black, brown, and white to the tip, and he has dark-green eyes. While he is loyal, his ambitions can blind his way of seeing things, and constantly butts-heads with Scareye because they both share the same crush, Honeyfur. He longs to be the leader of Thunderclan to make sure everyone forgets about his half-clan heritage.

Honeykit-Paw-Fur:

Honeyfur is Gentleheart's best friend. She is a tabby she-cat with smooth and b neat cream fur. She has a white eye-patch and he pelt is dotted with these spots, which go along with her Amber eyes and white paws. She is a quiet and timid she, but will never back down if one of her allies are in danger. She secretly admires Scareye, but dislikes Stripedtail's attempts to hit on her. Little to her own knowledge, Scareye likes her back.

Gentlekit-Paw-Heart:

Gentleheart is Scareye's sister and the only family he has after they're mother died. She looks similar to Scareye, but instead of a scar, she has a grey patch over her eye. Her under-belly is black, but she still has the white dash on her chest and only one grey paw, with lighter-blue eyes. As her name implies, she is very caring towards her brother and her best friend, Honeyfur. She wanted to be a medicine cat but quickly backed out after their mother died. She is talkative, contrasted to Honeyfur. She secretly admires Stripedtail, much to Scareye's annoyance.

Other, but important, characters:

Squirrelstar:

Daughter of the great-leader, Firestar, this she-cat looks over her clan with pride. She mentors Scarpaw because of her interest in a message, sent to her by her dead mate, Bramblestar, saying that Scareye would prevent a horrible crisis.

Lionblaze:

Deputy to Squirrelstar, his adopted mother, Lionblaze defends his clan with honor and valor, grieved by the death of his sister and his brother, Hollyleaf and Jayfeather. He mentored Stripepaw, and was astounded at his ability to fight, but also sensed something dark within the ambitious Apprentice.

Mosspaw-Leaf:

Jayfeather's apprentice and ally to Scareye and his friends. She is a grey tabby she-cat with lighter grey patches on her pelt and under-belly. Her right ear is black and her other is white. She feels connected to Lionblaze because of her mentor's death from an illness. She was the one who was told the message; Scareye will one day prevent a crisis, by Bramblestar, and passed it along to his mate, Squirrelstar.

Other Cats and Animals:

Weep, Dal, and Cyber:

Three kitty-pets, who like to torment Scareye during his apprentice months, these three prove troublesome to Thunderclan. The three got their names because their Twoleg is a Doctor Who fan. Weep is the older sister of the bunch, named after the Weeping Angels. She is a fast and grey she-cat with amber eyes. Dal is the middle-kit, names after the Daleks. He is big tabby tom with a gold-like pelt and icy blue eyes. Cyber is the little brother and the smartest of the bunch; he is named after the Cybermen. He is thin white-grey tabby with green eyes.

Broken:

A beast that has been told in nursery-tales and elder stories has now been showing signs of existing, and these signs are showing up around Thunderclan's camp! Named after the corrupted leader, Brokenstar, this beast is said to be fierce and pure evil. Legends say the beast towers over all cats, letting out a ground-shaking roar. One swipe of its powerful claws is enough to kill a leader. To Twolegs, Broken is just a Grizzly Bear, but to the clans, he is a monster of destruction and fear, surrounded by shadows, with glowing yellow, scarred eyes.


	2. Prologue

**The Legend of Scareye**

**Prologue:**

Camp was never busy this time of day. When the sun has just risen above the trees, and no one felt like doing anything, but duties called for otherwise. Kits were restless to get out and play around. Three kits had snuck out while their mother was asleep and bounded over to the Elder's den. They tiptoed over the sleeping elders and snuck over to one who was stirring. "Orinfang!" The small she-kit hissed quietly to the fat elder, "Orinfang! Are you awake?" The elder turned his head and yawned, a small _mrrow _sounded as the elder shook the sleep out of his lungs, "Well I am now, young one." The proud she-kit giggled, her siblings stepped over resting bodies, waddling up next to their over sister. "Could you tell us a story? We are bored, and all the other kits are still sleeping!" Hearing a groan and a yawn, Orinfang turned his head. His cousin, Cherryeyes, perked her old head up. "Might as well Orinfang, you know they won't leave until you do." The old tom adjusted his gaze back to the three kits, "I suppose she is right, okay kits, if it's a story you want, then I would be happy to tell you one." The three kits wiggled their stubbed tails in excitement.

The old cat thought for a moment, and turned back to the kits, "Have I told you about the mighty leader, Firestar?" The oldest kit nodded, "Yes Orinfang, Cherryeyes told us that one." The elder's voice was full of amusement, "She is stealing my stories now is she?" The kits giggled again and even Cherryeyes had a smirk across her jaws. The wise elder's face contorted, the old gears in his mind cranking to remember something to tell the kits, "Well, have I ever told you why the clans moved from the forest to the lake?" The middle she-kit whispered in her shy voice, "Because Twolegs forced them out with Tree-eaters!" This was getting hard for the elder, his eyes concentrating to find a story, "Scourge?" The youngest tom was getting impatient, "Only about a moon's worth!" The elder reached far back into his memory, trying come up with some form of entertainment; suddenly it was obvious what he should tell. "Have I ever told you kits about the great warrior Scareye?"

All three kit's eyes widened to the size of eggs, "Scareye?" The elder's whiskers twitched in amusement, he knew he had sparked their interest. Orinfang pretended to not notice, "Oh drat, it seems I have told you that one as well, oh well…." His voice trailed off and he began to think again, the oldest she-kit was bouncing with excitement, "Please tell us Orinfang! It sounds exciting!" He turned his head and smiled, "Alright….."


	3. Legends are made, not born

**Chapter One: **Legends are made, not born 

It was green-leaf and a musky, warm feel hung over the camp like a wet-blanket. Mosspaw was running as fast as her paws could go, heading towards the nursery. A she-cat was giving birth; it didn't take a medicine cat to know what a screech of that volume and pitch meant. Mosspaw panted as she hurried, jumping and ducking past moving warriors, _this would be easier if Jayfeather was here! _Just not too many moons ago, the medicine cat known as Jayfeather has caught a severe illness, no matter how hard Mosspaw tried to save him, she was too late. He walked with Starclan now. Her thoughts were going faster than her paws and she slammed into the wall of the nursery. One of the queens perked her head up, "Oh my, Mosspaw! Are you alright?" The apprentice shook her head, her unusual black and white ears flicked in annoyance, "Sorry, just too worried over Darkfeather's kits!" She stumbled into the nursery and sighed, padding up to the kitting queen.

Darkfeather laid there, curled up in agony. Her blue eyes were tightly shut, her jaws biting down on a stick. Her belly was swollen, Mosspaw padded up and narrowed her eyes, determined to not let her down. "Alright, do not push until I tell you to" she put her paw on Darkfeather's belly and waited, feeling a ripple shoot across it. Mosspaw's eyes widened, "Now Darkfeather, push!" The she-cat mewed in pain and teeth marks buried into the stick. A small black sack slid onto the nest below. Darkfeather quickly went to help out the kit, but was gripped by another spasm of pain. Mosspaw's eyes darkened, "Another kit…..". Mosspaw began to work on the newborn kit, hissing to Darkfeather, "Just push, and then lick the other one once it comes." Darkfeather gritted her teeth, "Y…yes Mosspaw, I trust you…." She was stopped as another wave of pain took ahold of her; she bit down on the stick so hard it had snapped in two, making a clinking noise on the dirt floor. Another kit slid onto the nest below.

Mosspaw had nuzzled the first kit back to her mother's side. Mosspaw turned her attention to the second kit, and jumped. The kit had been sliced up the right eye, a sharp rock right next to it dripped with blood. Darkfeather was distraught, "Dear starclan! My kit is dead!" Mosspaw rolled her eyes, "Not quite Darkfeather, he is just scratched up a bit." She nuzzled the other kit over to his mother, Darkfeather looked at Mosspaw, "He?" Mosspaw held back a quick snicker, "Yep, you are the mother of tom and one she-kit." She looked towards the two kits, "Unfortunate that their father will never know them." Darkfeather nodded, her mate was a loner; she was told he was killed on the Thunderpath. Mosspaw's voice brought her back to reality, "What are you gonna name them?" Darkfeather looked at her two kits; the she-kit was gentle and let her brother suckle without protest, "Gentlekit". The tom's wound had already earned him his name. She turned her head towards Mosspaw and smiled, "His name is…Scarkit". Mosspaw took one look at the tom and her eyes widened; starclan was sending her a message.

The nursery was non-existsant, but she was standing in camp. There was a ground-rumbling roar. Her eyes widened as a giant beast towered over her, with its yellow eyes glowing. The sky above was shattered by a flash of lightning. Suddenly a new cat appeared; it was a tom with icy blue eyes that glowed in the grey sky. The tom ran and leaped at the beast, a bright light flashed. Bramblestar walked slowly into her vision, "The warrior that was wounded from birth will prevent a crisis when the clan is at its darkest hour." She was sucked back into reality. She quickly rushed from the nursery, heading towards the leader's den. Squirrelstar had specifically told her to let her know if any new prophecies had come up. This had to be important if her dead mate, Bramblestar, former leader of Thunderclan, had brought this news.

"The warrior that was wounded from birth will prevent a crisis." Mosspaw looked into Squirrelstar's eyes, "That's all that Bramblestar said, and then I was back in the nursery. The leader's den went silent as Squirrelstar closed her green eyes. Lionblaze spoke for her, turning towards Mosspaw, "You spoke of a beast, do you mean a tree-eater? Like the ones that drove us from our old home?" Mosspaw shook her head, "It resembled a tale that was told to me as a kit, it resembled…." Mosspaw stopped, too horrified to say anything, "It….it….." Lionblaze persisted, "What did it resemble Mosspaw?" She looked up, "It resembled Broken, the great beast of legend, the one that Thunder, Shadow, River and Wind were said to have fought with in the beginning of the clans." Lionblaze stayed silent as Squirrelstar opened her eyes, "Mosspaw." Mosspaw looked up, tears dripping down her cheek, "Y…yes?" The old leader blinked, "Do you think this kit is the answer?" Mosspaw nodded, and turned back into the nursery, "Scarkit will be our answer."


	4. Eye for an Eye

**Chapter Two: **Eye for an Eye

_**Moons Later….**_

Honeykit's paws burned. She was chasing after one of the only other she-kits in the nursery, Gentlekit. Stripedkit was too bold to play with a she-kit and Scarkit never left the nursery, not to mention they were toms. But Gentlekit and Honeykit became quick friends, and played together. Heading back into reality, she skidded to a stop, trying to hold back laughter as she saw what happened. Gentlekit was about to turn to yell a, "Hurry up!" to her friend, but her paws caught on a vine when she turned her head and she was launched into the Medicine cat den. As she sat down and waited for her more-than-likely moss-covered friend to slump out of the den. Instead, Mosstail walked out, carrying the kit in her jaws. She looked rather cross; Honeykit quickly backed up as Mosstail leaned down and dropped Gentlekit. "Now, there is no need to be in a hurry young one, now I have to go back and restock the herbs." Gentlekit looked down, ashamed and pretended to be hurt, "Sorry Mosstail". The young Medicine cat let out a small chuckle, "You know I was once like you, rushing everywhere, now come; let's take you back to the nursery, so your mother does not worry."

Back at the nursery, Scarkit was just beginning to wake up from a deep slumber. He blinked his blue eyes a couple of times and began to stand up. Light poured in from the entrance of the nursery and soon the small tom's eyes quickly adjusted to his surroundings. His ears perked up as he heard thumping, which was getting louder and louder. He turned around just in time to see Stripedkit leaping on him. He squeaked with surprise and the two began wrestling. Stripedkit's high-pitched voice taunted Scarkit, "Think you could sneak up on me like that; Scourge, leader of Bloodclan?" Scarkit smirked, getting into his role, "And I would have gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for you; Firestar, leader of Thunderclan!" The two rolled around, pretending they were fighting for the fate of the forest. They soon bumped into the slumbering body, which belonged to Darkfeather. "Scarkit, Stripedkit!" The two quit playing instantly, and sat down, waiting for the wrath of an awoken queen. Darkfeather got up and looked at the two, "Can't you two be violent outside? Where no one else is sleeping?" Stripedkit was the first to speak up, "Well I would go outside, but someone here thinks it is a bad idea!" Darkfeather turned to her son, "Scarkit for the love of Starclan, go outside! And if anyone gives you any mouse-dung about your scar, I will give them one of their own."

Suddenly Mosstail came into the nursery, Gentlekit and Honeykit running in beside her. Darkfeather looked up from the toms and padded over to Mosstail, "What did she do this time?" Mosstail had a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, "Not to worry Darkfeather, but I think that this one sure has a taste for herbs." Gentlekit ran up and leaped onto her brother, smirking, "Morning!" Scarkit nudged his sister off of him and laughed, "Hello Gentlekit, what did you do to Mosstail's herbs this time?" Before the she-kit could answer, Honeykit spoke up, "Landed in them, she can't let her speed get the best of her or this happens." Stripedkit nudged his way between the two, "Good morning Honeykit, you look rather pretty today." Honeykit thanked him, but as soon as his head was turned she stuck her tongue out. While Stripedkit was a good friend and not a bad looking tom, his arrogance was hard to bare. Scarkit on the other-hand was quiet, secluded in his own thoughts, and never rude. There was something she liked about that. Darkfeather had returned to her slumber and Mosstail slinked out of the nursery. Stripedkit led the group of kits out of the nursery and kept a steady and proud pace. Gentlekit was too busy staring at him to notice her own footing, which was very stumbly and unbalanced. Honeykit rolled her eyes at this site and followed behind her friend with a quickened pace. Scarkit held up the back, his pace was slow, his head was bowed, and he felt as if he didn't belong out here, like his presence was breaking some rule of the warrior code.

"I told you this would be easy!" Stripedkit's excited but hushed voiced rung in Scarkit's ears. This was wrong, three kits, in the middle of the forest, no one knowing they were there. Stripedkit said that they should sneak out of camp. Gentlekit was the first to agree, Honeykit stayed behind, and Scarkit didn't want to be a coward, no matter how much the thought alone was enough to send a shiver of fear down the young tom's spine. They padded over the moss-covered rocks and branches. "Never knew Thunderclan's territory was this massive!" Scarkit's confused statement reached Stripedkit first, "Don't be mouse-brained, of course it is big! Thunderclan's the best clan in the lake! One day, I will be leader of it all!" Gentlekit sighed and Scarkit rolled his eyes. Stripedkit was his friend, but his arrogance got the best of him at times. "Look!" Gentlekit hissed as the flicked her ears toward a bright light. The kits bounded through the brush and came at the lake. The sun had just begun to set over the horizon, creating a nice glow on the lake. The island could be made out in the beautiful orange light. The three kits stared in astonishment. "Wow" Scarkit had to keep his jaw from dropping. Gentlekit swung around Stripedkit, "You know this would be pretty romantic, if it weren't for this mushy ground." Suddenly the ground beneath Stripedkit and Gentlekit gave out, the two kits yowling as they were tossed onto a branch above rushing water. Scarkit's eyes widened with fear, "Uh oh".


End file.
